


Lydia knows.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [16]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Lydia take Jo Friday for a walk and leave Jane and Maura to babysit TJ.</p><p> </p><p>Season 4 Episode 3<br/>But I'm a good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this one doesn't have Jane and Maura in it.

A couple crosses the pavement holding hands.

 

"How long have they been dating?"

"Who, those two, no idea," replies Tommy

"No, you're sister and Maura."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, not for sure. You just confirmed it."

"Damn it, It's not like it's a secret. I mean most people know."

"I won't say anything. They make a cute couple."

"You mean like us," replies Tommy

 

Lydia smiles and Tommy takes her hand.

 

"If we're going to do this, we have to do this properly, a proper couple."

"Ok," replies Tommy

"That means just you and me, I don't want you seeing anyone else."

"That's fine and I don't want you seeing anyone either."

"Of course...and you have to go to alcoholics anonymous."

"There's a meeting this Thursday, I signed up," replies Tommy

 

Lydia looks at him shocked.

 

"I want this as much as you. I want us to be a family, you, me and TJ."

 

Lydia leans forward kissing Tommy on the lips.

 


End file.
